Phineas and Ferb Wiki
| width=33% | | width=33% | |} To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ; Adding content * Check out the List of songs and work on any of the episodes or songs * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. ;Upcoming airings ;9/22/09 The Phineas and Ferb TV Series Soundtrack is scheduled to be released. ;7/18/09 Hide and Seek and That Sinking Feeling will air on Disney XD. ;7/10/09 Let's Take A Quiz and At the Car Wash will air on Disney Channel US at 9 p.m. ;7/3/09 Thaddeus and Thor and De Plane! De Plane! will premiere at 9:00 p.m. on Disney Channel US. ;6/25/09 The Phineas and Ferb TV Series Soundtrack has unfortunately been delayed yet again; its release date is now September 22nd. ;6/19/09 The Chronicles of Meap was aired at 7:00 p.m. on Disney Channel US. ;6/15/09 Thaddeus and Thor was aired at 8:00 p.m. on Disney XD. ;6/12/09 Disney Channel US aired a marathon featuring Phineas and Ferb and The Suite Life on Deck for its "If It's Not One Thing, It's Your Brother" marathon. ;6/8/09 Phineas and Ferb has officially been picked up for a third season! Read all about it here! ;6/5/09 The Phineas and Ferb All Day Marathon will be airing soon on Disney XD. ;Phineas and Ferb's Memorial Day Marathon ;5/25/2009, from 2pm through 10pm Disney Channel US played the "Phineas and Ferb's Memorial Day Marathon", with 8 hours of episodes. In between the episodes, they showed segments that taught viewers how to draw Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Perry and Agent P. The website is located at http://www.disneychannel.com/Phineas. On it, you will find a PDF file that you can download and print that will give you the steps on how to draw each character. ;Disney Channel Playlist ;5/9/09 According to Disney Society, Disney Channel Playlist hit stores on June 9th. Why is it related to Phineas and Ferb? Its because Gitchee, Gitchee, Goo is on the cd, and it's the extended version that has been playing on radio disney with an lyrics that was not sung during "Flop Starz". So you might want to pick up one soon. ;4/19/09 The Chronicles of Meap aired, ending with a memoriam for Don LaFontaine, 8/26/40-9/1/08. ;Upcoming premieres *''5/29/09, 9:00 p.m.:'' "Don't Even Blink" and "Chez Platypus" premiered on Disney Channel US. ;Recent Disney Channel US premieres *''5/1/09, 7:30 a.m.:'' "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister" and "Backyard Aquarium" premiered, with repeats at 4:30 p.m. and 8:30 p.m. *''5/8/09, 8:30 p.m.:'' "Interview With a Platypus" and "Tip of the Day premiered. *''5/15/09, 8:30 p.m.:'' "Day of the Living Gelatin" and "Elementary, My Dear Stacy" premiered on Disney Channel US. *''5/22/09, 8:30 p.m.:'' "Perry Lays an Egg" and "Gaming the System" premiered on Disney Channel US. ;Recent Disney XD premieres. *''4/18/09 8:00 a.m.:'' "The Chronicles of Meap". *''4/11/09 8:00 a.m.:'' "Perry Lays an Egg" and "Gaming the System". *''4/4/09, 8:00 a.m.:'' "Don't Even Blink" and "Chez Platypus". ;3/29/09: Phineas and Ferb was nominated for favorite cartoon on the Kids Choice Awards 09! Sadly, they lost to Spongebob Squarepants. ;Season 2 premieres for Disney Channel US: *''3/20/09, 8:30 p.m.:'' The Unfair Science Fair pair premiered on Disney Channel US. *''3/13/09, 8:30 p.m.:'' "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted" premiered on Disney Channel US. ---- News archive | style="width:350px; border:1px solid #fec423; vertical-align:top" | ; On the Show * Episodes * Characters * Big Ideas ("nearly impossible plans") * List of songs * Doofenshmirtz Schemes ; About the Show * Phineas and Ferb * Season 1 * Season 2 * Creators * Performers * Theme Song * Where can I see it? * Official US website ;27 June 2009 The production order and broadcast order for all Season 1 episodes have been fixed. ;17 June 2009 We have now started our 500th article - Jerry Lewis! ;31 May 2009 Flash has become our fourth admin. ;22 May 2009 Ardi has been elected our new administrator! Flash is currently in the process of being elected one as well and JC has gained rollback rights. Also, one more complete page: Reginald Fletcher! ;26 April 2009 We've got fan art! Help us decide how to handle it in the Forums. Don't forget to also take a look at the forum to cast your vote about which editor we should use. ;25 April 2009 Meet Richard O'Brien, Barry Bostwick and Tim Curry. Three actors who have starred in The Rocky Horror Picture Show, and now have roles on Phineas and Ferb. ;22 April 2009 This wiki was approved for Wikia's Spotlight program. Ads pointing users to our page will appear at the bottom of content pages soon. We will need to be on high alert for helping new users and spotting vandals as soon as the ads hit. ;17 April 2009 Meet Joel Grey and Jennifer Grey, voice actors of Beppo Brown and Dr. Gevaarlijk. "Oil on Candace" marks the first time they've ever worked together on a TV series. ;14 April 2009 RRabbit42 has been voted in as Phineas and Ferb Wiki's newest administrator. Congratulations! ;10 April 2009 *Meet Eileen Galindo, voice actress for Vivian Garcia-Shapiro. *We've reached our 400th article. ;16 February 2009 "This is Sparta!" We have reached our 300th article: Camp Phineas and Ferb! Nice work, guys. ;15 February 2009 We now have a Frequently Asked Questions page. If something you changed was removed, the reason why may be covered there. ;13 February 2009 How do you like our new look? We have customized our Monaco skin to not look like just another cookie cutter wikia site. The background and logo, designed by Topher208, incorporates the triangles favored by the show's production staff. Make sure to leave feedback on the Monaco skin talk page. ;5 February 2009 We are in the midst of implementing new infoboxes for our character and episode articles. Yesterday, editors changed most of the character articles to the new format, and the episodes will be done as quickly as possible. ;10 January 2009 Completed article: "I, Brobot" now has full episode details, background information, etc. ;1 January 2009 We are going to be voting for the new Article of the Month in the Forum. Also, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! ;6 December 2008 We have successfully resolved out above image problem. We have created new categories for images of certain people, so please, categorize all Phineas pictures into Category:Phineas Flynn images, and create new ones for other things. Thank you. ;15 November 2008 The Wiki is attempting to use a new system of above image templates so that more than one can be on the top. But, it appears to be not working. If you are familiar with "DC Animated Universe Wiki" system set-up, please try to help. If you know a better system that we can use, please go ahead and try it. ;1 November 2008 A new Manual of Style has been started. It is currently under discussion and must be officially adopted. ;20 October 2008 Phineas and Ferb Wiki has just recently accomplished two goals: We have just reached the 200 Article mark, and have recently created every episode so far. Still, several of the episodes need to be filled out. Come and work on that. Also, we have just added a new forum, Forum:Wikia Spotlight and Article Fixing, which purpose is in the name. Come check it out. ;3 September 2008 Topher208 has been named the site's new syops. He has promised to make the site even better and to do the things that the old syops could do if he was still here. So, good luck, Topher! Also, we now have an episode template, which you can find here. ;30 August 2008 We have created three message templates, Template:Spoilers, Template:Unclear, and Template:Useless Information. You can use them when needed. ;27 August 2008 Phineas and Ferb Wiki has completed its 100th article: Huge-O-Records. We are now on our march to 200, but with so many episodes and songs to complete, we should be there soon. ;25 August 2008 There are two discussions going on at Forum:Downtown Danville. We are seeking consensus on allowing User:Topher208 to adopt this wiki, and also seeking consensus to request the addition of a New Page Creator template. For more information, check out the forums. ;25 August 2008 Templates have been made for Infobox actor and Infobox character Please use these where applicable. ---- News archive Vote for August's Monthly Quote Vote for August's Song of the Month! Vote for Next's Week Feautured Article Coolest Coaster Ever The Coolest Coaster Ever is the name gave to their roller coaster they constructed for an early big idea. Like the name suggests, it is a huge roller coaster that goes around the whole city. After Agent P lifts the coaster in the air with a helicopter as part of trying to complete his mission. After he set it down, the coaster goes off course to places like Mount Rushmore, Paris, a Mr. Slushy Burger and outer space, by a satellite. The neighborhood kids ride the coaster, and at the end it crashes into the...(Read more...) Recently Featured: Gitchee, Gitchee, Goo ♦ Chez Platypus Vote for August's Featured Picture! Phineas taking Isabella's hand as he shows her around the mansion |} __NOEDITSECTION__